As addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,627, assigned to Intel Corp. of Santa Clara, Calif., USA, semiconductor device manufacturers often set out with a goal to design, manufacture, and sell a semiconductor device which meets or provides predetermined operating characteristics (e.g., bandwidth, operating voltages, driving currents, rise/fall response times, and the like). The progression towards the goal goes through at least one cycle including many stages. For example, initially there is a virtual design stage where the device is designed virtually in computer programming and simulations (i.e., a pre-silicon stage). This stage is followed by a test production of an actual device in silicon (i.e., a post-silicon stage) which is followed by design validation (DV) testing of the actual post-silicon device. After virtual design and upon DV testing, DV test results may reflect that the design does not exhibit desired or expected characteristics originally designed for in the virtual design. The virtual design may then be tweaked in an attempt to adjust the device to provide desired characteristics, and then test production manufactured again and DV tested once again. Eventually, there is achieved a test production device with DV results having desired characteristics.